Whatever Floats your Boat
by thegalaxsea
Summary: Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts after the war as an outcast. He's determined to keep his head down and stay out of trouble. But a surprise encounter on the Hogwarts Express teaches him that he has to give a little love to get some in return.


The magnificent scarlet train whistled its impatience to leave the station. Draco turned around and flashed a grim smile to the blonde couple standing well away from the rest of the anxious parents. Mother pressed a handkerchief to her teary eyes and waved farewell while Father nodded to him warmly.

Draco took a deep breath and boarded the Hogwarts Express, lugging his trunk along with him. Here he was, to repeat his final year at Hogwarts. Something he never dreamed he'd live to experience. When the Dark Lord was in power the only goal he had in mind was staying alive for another day.

But one good thing that came out of the horrible ordeal was that his family grew closer than ever. Father had become a little softer since he was tired and weary like everyone else from the war. He had vowed never to put the family in danger again like when he became a Death Eater. Mother had become rather clingy, refusing to let both Draco and Lucius out of her sight for too long. Draco appreciated the loving attention but sometimes it was a bit overbearing. Well, he loved them both anyway.

His father's parting words echoed in his head, "_Don't make trouble. Don't get into fights. Keep your head down and come back safely, Draco."_ Sound advice.

Now Draco was leaving his parents to come to Hogwarts. Once Father heard about the opportunity for his son to repeat his seventh year he all but packed his bags for him. Father always wanted him to have the best education possible. Mother had been less compliant, having only come to terms with the fact that her husband and son survived the war safely. She didn't want to place Draco back amongst the scrutiny of other students and teachers. Draco had managed to convince her that he _needed_ to finish his education but now he was starting to think that Mother was right.

As Draco passed the compartments filled with boisterous children, he felt _alienated_. He didn't feel the excitement and joy of being back at school with friends anymore. Everywhere, he saw smiling and laughing students. And it felt _wrong._ The war only ended a few months ago! Everyone was rebuilding and mourning losses. Draco got nightmares every night about the things he had witnessed at the Manor. But these children were going around as if it were another ordinary day. As if nothing had changed. But in reality, everything had.

They were too young to know…too sheltered to have any inkling of what it felt like to be in the midst of the war. Draco had never felt so alone. The only other Slytherin in his year who returned was Theodore Nott but they were never close. Theo had been holding a grudge against him since Draco's father managed to escape Azkaban while Nott Sr. didn't.

A couple of first years brushed past him and upon recognising his face, fear settled on their features. They quickly hopped into the next compartment and slammed the door shut. Stunned, Draco stopped in his tracks and frowned. He supposed everyone thought of him as a monster now. The Dark Mark on his arm throbbed under his robe sleeve.

Running a hand through his blonde hair, Draco continued down the train past a compartment of fifth year Gryffindors.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

One of the boys had burst out of the compartment and clamped a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco whipped around, fingers curling around his wand.

It was the younger Creevey brother. Draco couldn't recall his first name. The boy was glaring at him with unadulterated rage. His fists were clenched and shaking with fury. The formerly mousy little boy had grown into a strong young man.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I've returned to finish my education." Draco replied calmly, grey eyes betraying no emotion.

"Death Eater scum like you shouldn't be here! You're murderers!"

Draco stayed silent and gritted his teeth, refusing to rise to the bait. Creevey finally snapped and swung his fist back to deliver a blow to his face. _What was with muggleborns and resorting to muggle violence? They had magic didn't they? _Draco mused idly, remembering a similar incident in third year.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of white light. Draco was knocked backwards onto the floor and judging by a nearby _thud_, the same happened to Creevey. What in Merlin? There were several high-pitched screams from the surrounding students. Draco shook his head violently, trying to get rid of the temporary blindness from the light.

Someone took his hand and pulled him gently to his feet.

"Are you alright?" A soft, female voice asked as the person dusted off his robes.

Draco nodded dumbly, blinking rapidly to regain his sight. He watched the figure move away from him and pull the other boy up from the floor. His vision slowly swam back into focus as he saw a curly-haired witch take a protective stance in front of him with her wand drawn.

Creevey was trying to reach Draco but at the same time trying not to hurt the witch between them.

"Dennis! Dennis, _please_ calm down." The witch pleaded putting her hands on Creevey's shoulders. Ah, so that was his name_. _And who did that familiar voice belong to? He'd heard that voice countless times in classrooms.

"Granger?" He said out loud and she glanced over her shoulder at him with wide, brown eyes.

"Yes, that's me. Now stay back." She answered then returned her focus on her struggle with Creevey.

"Dennis, please. You can't act like this or I'll have to give you a detention."

"I don't care, Hermione! Let me go! He's a filthy Death Eater! Surely you don't want one of _them_ at our school!"

"Just because he has the Dark Mark, doesn't mean he's a cold-blooded killer, Dennis. He's just a boy like you who was forced to do things under Voldemort's orders! He had no choice."

"B-But they…they killed…Collin!" Creevey snapped and started sobbing brokenly.

"_Oh Dennis_," Granger sighed and gave him a comforting hug, letting him cry on her shoulder.

Draco looked down at his shoes awkwardly. _That's right_, _the poor kid's brother was killed in the war_. He felt a mixture of gratitude and awe towards Granger. Gratitude because of the way she handled the situation (he would have gotten into huge trouble if he tried to fight back because he was still under constant watch for being an ex-Death Eater), and awe at the way she played mother hen so effortlessly.

"Dennis…look at me," Granger said softly, "When we get to Hogwarts I want you to go straight to Madam Pomfrey and take a Calming Draught. I'll be checking on you. And please don't go picking anymore fights. Collin sacrificed himself to ensure a better future for us. You can't repay him like this."

Dennis nodded at his feet and went back to his compartment. One of his friends said excitedly, "You lucky guy! You just got hugged by _Hermione Granger_!"

Another boy smacked him on the back of his head and Draco resisted the urge to smirk. Dennis just rolled his eyes and sat in the seat by the window, refusing to talk to anyone.

Granger turned to face Draco with an expectant look on her face. She wanted him to say something. But what was he supposed to say? They'd been enemies for years. They fought on opposite sides of the war. He'd addressed her with nothing but cruel words. But then again, were they still enemies? She had just defending him against a fellow Gryffindor, after all. The silence started getting awkward as Draco mulled over his words. _Just say 'hello', you twit._

"Er…hello?"

Granger cocked her head to the side, puzzled. Nonetheless, she gave him a pretty half-smile and said, "Hello,"

But she continued to give him that expectant look. Draco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. What else was he supposed to say? _She just saved your arse, idiot. Say 'thank you' instead of acting like you have less social etiquette than Weasley._

"Um…thanks, Granger. For…you know…stopping Creevey." Draco mumbled, cursing himself for stuttering. Merlin, he sounded as eloquent as Longbottom when he was talking to Professor Snape.

Anyway, Granger seemed pleased because she started grinning brightly, "You're welcome. Now come on."

She casted a Levitation Charm on his trunk and flounced down the train, leaving Draco to trail behind bewilderedly. Had the world turned upside-down? Why was _he_ following _Hermione Granger_ around the Hogwarts Express?

She stopped at an empty compartment, stowed Draco's trunk away with a spell, and flopped down on a seat by the window. She offered him the seat opposite her and he took it slowly.

What kind of bizarre alternate reality was this? Was this an ambush? A trap?

"Congratulations on getting Quidditch Captain for Slytherin. I thought you'd get it." Granger said, smiling warmly at him.

Draco touched the badge pinned on his robes and smirked, "I seem to recall that you once said I had to _buy my way onto the team_."

Granger's cheek darkened as she gazed out the window, "I may have been bluffing a little."

"Why are you talking to me? Why are we doing this?" Draco said bluntly with a guarded expression.

She met his intense stare with a sad smile.

"Everything's changed, Malfoy. Even if the other students don't know it, _we do_. I don't want any reminders of what used to be and I hope you don't either. I don't care if you still think of me as a mudblood – which is stupid quite frankly – but I can't resume my life knowing that I still have to watch my back. I'm tired of the war."

There she was, being a know-it-all again. Maybe some things didn't change. She was voicing the exact thoughts that were running through his mind as he boarded the train. And she _did _look tired. If he looked past her pretty and lively appearance, he could see that she was thinner than she used to be. Her lips tugged down at the corners ever so slightly. She had dark circles under her eyes like she had one too many sleepless nights. Just like Draco, the war had aged Hermione Granger as well.

It didn't matter which side won. Everyone suffered in war. And he was stupid to think any different.

Maybe they'd recover in time. Maybe that glazed look in the eyes of war veterans would disappear after a while. Or maybe it would be there for life. Draco didn't know. All he _did _know was that he didn't want to spend his life watching his back _either_. Maybe a friendship with Hermione Granger was what he needed to get himself through the year successfully.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Quidditch Captain. And, _you are?_" Draco introduced himself and offered his hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Head Girl. It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied, beaming at him as she shook his hand.

Draco swore that the familiar dead look in her eyes lifted for a moment.

"How predictable, _you're_ Head Girl." He drawled uninterestedly, but he added a lopsided grin to assure her that he was joking. She chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Oh! I've got patrols to do!" Granger…Hermione jumped up and made to leave. But she bit her lip and looked back at him. "Maybe, I could get Dean to come and keep you company –"

"- no thanks, Granger. Making friends with one Gryffindor is enough for today. I'm afraid I'll start going easy on your house on the Quidditch Pitch."

"I…okay. _Okay_, I'll see you later…Draco." She nodded to him and left the compartment, her wild, coffee curls bouncing behind her.

Draco put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Did that really just happen? Was Hermione Granger his friend now?

He chuckled and shook his head. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Draco opened one eye sleepily. A witch was sitting opposite him, reading intently. It was Hermione. The tip of a Sugar Quill was in her mouth as she turned the page of a very thick textbook quietly. One knee was brought up to her chest and her other leg was stretched out in front of her on the seat. The moonlight from the window illuminated the different shades in her curly tresses. They must be close to Hogwarts.

A contented smile worked its way on Draco's face. Hermione looked over at him and blushed when she realised he was awake and watching her. She sat up properly and put the book aside.

"Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes. How long is it till we're at Hogwarts?"

"About fifteen minutes."

There was a slightly awkward pause as neither of them knew what to say. Draco's grey eyes fell on the volume Hermione had been reading.

"_Advance Rune Translation_, huh? I have that book. Why are you studying _now_, Granger? _Relax_, no one's even close to your level except for me and _I'm_ not studying." He said with a grin, making her laugh.

"I happen to _enjoy_ reading, thank you very much. Anyhow, what subjects are you taking for your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Um...Ancient Runes _obviously_, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology."

"I'm taking the same as you plus I'm taking History of Magic."

Draco snorted, "Trying to work yourself to death, are you?"

"It's only one more subject than you."

"But it's _History of Magic_. You must be the only one who's taking that class in our year."

"I _am_ actually," She admitted, patches of pink creeping up on her cheeks, "None of the seventh years are taking it either. It'll just be me and Professor Binns I suppose."

Draco didn't want to imagine how inexplicably depressing that class would be. One student and a ghost teacher droning about goblin rebellions for hours on end.

"You amuse me sometimes, Granger. Why are you putting yourself through this torture?"

"I…have a thing for creatures fighting for rights?" Hermione said with an adorable smile and a cute shrug. Draco raised an eyebrow and then let out a hearty laugh. When his chuckles died down he simply smiled happily at her.

"Well, whatever floats your boat, Granger."

The train came to a stop with a great _hiss._ Draco looked out the window to see the beautiful castle standing tall and proud on the other side of the lake. He finally felt the excitement and nostalgia to be back at school again.

"It's amazing how they were able to rebuild the school so soon after the war." Hermione whispered in awe, her breath fogging up the glass.

"I'm not surprised. A few incantations over here, a few spells over there – it's no big deal."

Hermione frowned at him, about to make an objection.

"Relax, Granger. I'm joking. Of course it took a lot of work. But the teachers at Hogwarts are very capable." He cut in and she avoided his gaze embarrassedly. She really needed to get used his type of humour.

"Hey, don't you have to help out the first years?" Draco asked, tugging on one of her curls fascinatedly.

"Huh? Oh yes! I can't believe I forgot." She exclaimed distractedly, watching him play with her hair. "See you later, Draco."

"Bye…Hermione."

Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled at him before she exited the compartment. She was a firecracker, that one.

xOxOx

Hermione took a bite of toast and examined her new timetable. Her first subject was..._History of Magic_. She slumped a little in her seat. Normally she didn't mind the subject, but now that she was the only one in the class… Maybe she should ask Professor McGonagall to switch her classes. _No, Hermione! If you want to promote elf rights in the Ministry, you're going to have to know its history._

Sighing, Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table. She blushed self-consciously when she realised Draco had been pinning her with an intense stare all this time. He had such penetrating grey eyes. When he noticed that he'd caught her attention he smiled charmingly and winked.

Hermione cocked her head, puzzled. What in Merlin was he up to? She forced herself study her timetable again but after a minute her eyes were drawn towards the blonde at the other side of the hall. He wore an infuriatingly enigmatic grin. What an annoying prat.

She shook her head at him exasperatedly, finished her breakfast and left the Great Hall for her first class. She entered the History of Magic classroom and took a seat right in front of Professor Binns' desk. She began pulling out the necessary books and quills when Professor Binns entered the room through the blackboard. He took his seat and pulled out the class list. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed incredulously. What was the point? She was the only student.

"Miss Granger?"

"Present,"

"Mis –"

"- sorry I'm late, Professor! Hey, Granger."

Hermione's head whipped around to see Draco Malfoy leaning on the doorframe casually, grinning lazily at her. She gaped at him. What was he doing here?

"What…how…I thought…?"

"I'll excuse you today, Mister Malfoy but next time I won't be so tolerant."

"Sure thing, Professor."

Draco dropped into the seat beside Hermione while she stared at him with a slightly open mouth. Professor Binns started to lecture about the rebellion of 1672 but she couldn't take her eyes off him. Draco chuckled lightly and put finger under her chin to close her mouth gently. Her cheeks started heating up. Why did he always seem to make her blush?

"You okay there, Granger? I understand that you're overwhelmed with relief that you're not facing Binns alone but there's no need to start catching flies."

_Smack_. She punched him in the shoulder and started grinning unwillingly.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Well…I thought you'd be lonely so I asked to add History of Magic to my timetable." He said shyly, not meeting her eyes.

A warm feeling coursed throughout Hermione. She beamed at him, "You're so sweet, Draco. Thank you."

Draco looked at her with a small blush of his own and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Any time,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that didn't turn out how I thought it would. But I still like it =D<strong>

**I decided to make Draco join the History of Magic class because it sets him apart from Harry and Ron. **_**They**_** would never join that class in a million years. **_**I **_**certainly wouldn't! It also shows how he's making an effort in their friendship and it's not just Hermione participating.**

**Well this is a one-shot but if I ever get the inspiration to do another one-shot to continue the story, I will. Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are much appreciated xx**


End file.
